Peanut Otter's Disco/The Forgotten and Uncanny
(Fandom original series logo) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Timebomb192potato (Juanita is seen pacing around) Juanita: Ahhhh.... ¡Qué buen día! (Peanut walks up) Peanut: Hi my wife! Juanita: Hola mi esposo! Peanut: What are you in the mood for at the moment? Juanita: Scary logos. Peanut: Why? Juanita: Well, Lisa built a Logo-Realizer 3000! Peanut: I wonder what it does exactly...Must have something to do with company logos. Juanita: Yes! It does! Come on, vamonos! Peanut: Ahhh! The Master Arts Video dragon came to life! Lisa, what is your issue? Lisa Loud: I don't know. Peanut: You were the one who made this machine! Won't you explain? Juanita: I'm a Mexican nina! I can kick some scary logo asses! Peanut: I'm so glad I married a Mexican gal. They're so tough! (The Vadi-Mon eyes fly after Jelly) Jelly: AAAHH!!! UN-RADICAL FLOATING EYES! (The Vadi-Mon eyes continue chasing Jelly) Jelly: Ugh! Will you kick rocks, you eyes? Peanut: But Jel, they don't have legs. Jelly: (facepalms) Kick rocks means to go away! Peanut: Oh.... Pixel: (begins crying at the sight of the Vadi-Mon eyes and latches onto Demencia’s arm) Demencia: Uhhh... Luan: Really, Pixel? Why Lizard Girl and not me? Pixel: At least she lets me kick the piles of dirty laundry I leave all over the basement! Luan: Does that mean your foot is a real "stinker"? (laughs) Pixel: This is why I latched onto Demencia's arm instead of yours. (Maggie walks in and drags Luan away) Maggie: Get back here, my love. It's almost time for my afternoon curfew. Luan: Okay then! Peanut: (being chased by the Master Arts Video dragon) I thought I banned scary logos from the premises! Juanita: Along with Henry Swan, the Evil Queen, everyone from Storybrooke, and KISS. Pixel: We also banned milk, since I am lactose intolerant. Juanita: Um, we serve lactose-free milk only and only serve regular or soy milk upon request. Pixel: Damn it. Cleo: And I mainly eat halal foods because of my parents' request, yet I have to drink Kosher for Passover Coke, Mecca-Cola, and Zamzam because of my diet. Jelly: Let's quit talking about our diets and RUN!!! Cleo: Oh. AAAAAAAH! (runs away from Frankenskippy) Pixel: OKAY! I'LL CATCH UP! (gets on Frankenskippy's shoulders and takes a selfie with him) Demencia (yelling off-screen): PIXEL! HE'S GOING TO KILL US! Juanita: (beating up the Happy Face Home Video smiley face) Take this! And this! And that! And this and that! Augh! Pixel: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? IT LOOKS LIKE A CREEPY PORCELAIN DOLL WITH THE MUMPS! (the Mad Dog Productions dog starts running to the characters) Peanut: Great. Now we have to shoo off a creepy smiling face and a rabid dog? Pixel: I remember my parents and I had a dog. We had to put her down when I was 6. (begins crying again) Juanita: Okay, can someone take this whacko out of the room until her second crying fit of the night is over? ¡Mis oídos están sangrando! Pixel: I'm a wh-hacko? At least I... I... (crying again) Peanut: God damnit Juanita. (Zak and Wheezie come over and Pixel jumps in their pouch) Pixel: (cries yet again) Zak: Wait, we had a pouch again! Wheezie: LOoOoOoOve it! Zak: Shut up Wheezie, you purple-colored shit-for-brains! Pixel: (loading Nerf gun) THAT'S ENOUGH, ZAK. STOP INSULTING YOUR OTHER HALF WHO IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE DRAGONS FROM DRAGON TALES. Wheezie: See Zakarooni, the chibi girl has a point! Oh.. erm... uhhhh... we should probably fend off that monster. (points to the Mad Dog Productions dog) (the Mad Dog Productions dog snarls and continues running to the characters, until Zak and Wheezie run over to it and sit on it. A dog yelping and a cartoon squishing sound are heard) (there is silence for 8 seconds) Jelly: Guess the dog's dead. Zak: Yeah right. (Zak and Wheezie get up, revealing that the Mad Dog Productions dog is now a splat on the floor) Jelly: Ewwwww! (Juanita beats up the Gorgon Video Medusa head) Juanita: Take this! Pixel: Can't this just be over already? Its 2:00am and I'm tired. Also I promised Demencia I'd watch the final episode of Big Mouth's first season with her, so I guess I'm going now. (steps out of the pouch and walks off-screen) Peanut: "Big Mouth"? Isn't that the show about the hormonal children? Pixel: Yeah. It's our favorite show. (Pixel walks into the hallway, and comes across the PFFR creature.) Pixel: Okay. What the f ck is this? (shoots with NERF gun) Juanita: Dios maldito eso, Pixel! You eradicated it before we could look at it! Pixel: I'm sick of this shit, Juanita. I feel like I'm breaking Demencia's promise by going on with this atrocity of a moment. I'm f cking tired, I am trying not to break my new girlfriend's promise, and NOBODY IS LETTING ME, SO HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL? (Pixel steps on a floor panel, walking away from Juanita, when she hears a scream. The Fox Reality Original lips pop out of the panel.) Pixel: UGH! GOD DAMN IT! CAN'T I JUST GET A BREAK? OR AT LEAST A NAP? Heavy: I save you! (Heavy takes out his minigun and shoots the Fox Reality Original lips) Heavy: Scary lips are dead. Not big surprise. Pixel: Thanks random Russian man! Heavy: Velcome! (Pixel walks out off-screen) (Cut to Zak and Wheezie burning Dr. Frankenskippy alive. Once they are done, Frankenskippy crumbles into ashes) Zak: Looks like our job is done! (Cut to Juanita finshing beating up the Master Arts Video dragon) Juanita: Adios Dragon! (Juanita hurls the Master Arts Video dragon out the rectractable roof and 20 yards away) Pixel: Wasn't Sophie supposed to appear in this episode? (Sophie walks in) Sophie: Hey everyone! What did I miss? (the Happy Face Home Video face and Vadi-Mon eyes come back to life.) Pixel: Judging by all the bloody logo corpses on the ground, and the blood that is staining the toothpaste stain on my pyjama top, you missed a brutal fight. (Sophie looks at Pixel, confused.) Pixel: Do you have any weapons on you? Sophie: I've got my water powers! Pixel: Good enough! Dongwa: Uh, the Vadi-Mon eyes are back to life. Time for an attack! (Dongwa hisses and then tackles the Vadi-Mon eyes. Zak and Wheezie then burn the eyes to death) Dongwa: Thanks Zak, thanks Wheezie! Zak: It's our pleasure! Wheezie: Your welcome! Sagwa: Um guys, the Happy Face Home Video face is back to life! Brian: Don't worry, I'll take care of this. (Brian burns the face to death with a firework) Pixel: (clapping) You're a good man, Brian. (Pixel rolls out of the room, presumably to where Demencia is.) Brian: Bye Pixel! Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki